Nice Job, You Got In Trouble
by josieawesomness
Summary: What happens when Fang is at a crime scene, and Max forms some suspisions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** This is my third fanfiction, hope you enjoy. I will do a "Song Of The Update", so this time it's "Playing God" by Paramore. Please review, and say what you please.**

**Max P.O.V:**

It was my average morning. I woke up and Fang was still silently sleeping (it was only 5:30), I ate, I drove to work, and I sat at my desk. I worked at NCIS, yes, the great Maximum Ride was now a fed. I had turned 25 a few months ago. At about 8:15 my team walked in, arguing as always. "What do you think, Max?", "What?" I asked Tony. " Should Ziva be banned from driving cars with other people in them?" asked Mcgee, "Sure, why not." I responded. I was just staring at my tatooed ring. Fang and I had wanted our rings to be permenent, so we tatooed them. No one normally noticed, we didn't mind. "Grab your gear, we got a case." said Gibbs.

"There's one witness, identity not known.", said Mcgee. "Ziva, interview the witness. Find out his identity." commanded Gibbs. I looked at the witness and ran towards him, it was Fang. "What happened? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" I was shooting questions at him, "I'm fine Max.". I pulled him into a huge hug. "Um, do you know him?", Tony asked, Fang and I held up our right hands in unison to show our tatooed rings. "Oh, we didn't know you were married." said Ziva. I just held on to Fang. "Wait, why were you here?" I asked Fang staring at him acusingly, "I just came to hang out.". We were in a park, but Fang wasn't sociable. "Really?" I asked him, "You aren't sociable, but you 'hang out' at parks.". I was ticked off, was he cheating on me? "Max, calm down. It's not what you think." Fang pleaded, I coundn't stay. I walked away, I couldn't stand this.

**Fang P.O.V:**

I must've really screwed up, she just walked away. I just wanted to go after her but I couldn't see where she went. I sat down, tears started coming out. I was supposed to be strong, but I just couldn't be. Max was probaly going to leave me, I needed her. "You okay kid?" asked the man with peppery hair, "No, Max is ticked at me." I replied tearfully. "Well, we're going to take you to NCIS and interview you then you and Max can talk things over. "Okay.", I replied.

**Max P.O.V:**

I just walked over to my co-workers out of Fang's sight, there were tears streaming from my eyes. "You okay Max?" Tony asked me, "No, not really.". Everyone was looking at me warily, I knew I was crying but refused to acknoledege it. "Max, just go calm down in the car." Ziva told me, "Okay." I said quietly. I just walked to the car and sat, eventually everyone came and told me that they needed to transport Fang and I could ride with Ducky. I agreed and walked over to Ducky to get in the van, "Are you having troubles, dear girl?", Ducky asked, "Yeah, with my husband.", I replied. "Wait, you're married?" Palmer asked, "Yep." I said, popping the P. I held up my right hand, "Wow..." Palmer said confused. We drove back to NCIS and I sat at my desk with my head down and dozed off.

**Fang P.O.V**

"Why were you there kid?", Gibbs asked me, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I was just trying to get out of my house." I replied, I just wanted to see Max and explain everything to her. "Okay, kid, just work things out with Max." he said, "Sure." I replied. He led me to Max sleeping on her desk, I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hey, Maxie."

**Max P.O.V:**

"Hey, Maxie." Fang whispered in my ear, I got up and stormed down the stairs and walked outside into the navy yard. He followed me, I turned and decked him. He doubled over in pain, good. He deserved it after cheating on me. Someone must have set off an alarm or something because right after that people started to crowd around and waited for someone to do something.

**Tony P.O.V:**

An alarm started going off signaling a fight in the navy yard, we all grabbed our guns and walked outside. It was Max and her Husband fighting, or it looked like they were fighting. Fang was doubled over and Max was standing with fire in her eyes. Fang came back up and I could see she had probaly broken his nose. She immeadietly went back to beating him up, he was trying to block. "You jerk, what the hell was your problem! I hate you!" she was screaming at him, she stormed away while he stood there in pain. He started to chase after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** This contains self-harm, so if that could trigger you just stop reading and ignore this. I've decided to rotate updating my stories and start some new ones. I don't own MR or NCIS. Last but certainly not least, the song of the update is Drown Out by Jordan Sweeto.**

Fang P.O.V:

Where was she? I could feel the blood in my mouth from nose, she had broken it. I couldn't find her anywhere. "Max! Max, please!", I yelled, "Go away Fang!", she screamed back. I ran up to a clearing and saw her trying to cut her wrists open with something sharp. I ran straight to her and grabbed whatever she was holding, "What are you doing!", I screamed. "I just wanted to escape this nightmare. I just wanted peace.", she replied seriously. "Come on, we're going home.", I told her, "Okay.", she replied blankly.", I picked her up and walked to the car.

_~Time Lapse~_

Ding dong. The doorbell was ringing, great. "Open up Fang.", commanded a familiar voice. The flock had come, I thought they were in Arizona with Max's mom. I opened the door, "I read your mind and we all know what's happened.","Has she ever done this before?" I asked Angel. "I don't know, where is she?", she was being serious. I didn't know.

Max P.O.V:

I had done this before. I know exactly where to cut, how deep to cut, and when to cut. Sometimes, I can slip away from Fang for a few minutes. This was one of those times, I had the door locked as always. Then, suddenly Fang started banging on the door. "Max, open the door! Right now!", he yelled, "Two seconds, my dearest.", I replied. I tried to quickly clean my mess and wrap my wounds when Fang came barging through the door. "Max! Max! Max!", he was screaming. Suddenly I blacked out.

Fang P.O.V:

Why? Just, why Max? She had been cutting for at least a year, according to the doctor. She had just blacked out, all I could think is, what if she doesn't wake up? Oh god Max, you have to wake up I love you.

Tony P.O.V:

I was checking hospital logs to see if someone suspicous had checked in, it appeared someone else was in a struggle with the deceased. I saw Max's name on the list, "Boss, someone just checked Max into the hospital.", I said, "Why?", he asked in a duh tone. "It says a suicide attempt. She isn't awake, Boss.", I replied shocked, "Let's go.", he said. We all ran to the cars and drove to the hospital as fast as possible. We walked into Max's room and saw her husband sitting in a chair in the corner of the room crying, there was also four other kids in the room. "I'm Angel, that's The Gasman, that's Nudge, and that's Iggy. Iggy's blind.", the little blond girl said.

Fang P.O.V:

I was such a mess. Max's co-workers were there. I didn't care, I just wanted my Max back. Then, suddenly she woke up!


End file.
